More specifically, operations in the asphalt and cement concrete industries are real-time driven and knowing a position and a movement historic of vehicles used to deliver a product can improve efficiency. Beside, theft of heavy vehicles is really a problem in some areas.
Real time localization of vehicles in the construction industry has been first obtained through vocal communication with radio or cellular links with the vehicle's driver. A few years ago, the Global Positioning System (GPS) and the use of cellular networks to carry digital data have lead to the development of devices that can communicate their geographic position to Internet servers. Nevertheless, those solutions are not best fitted for the construction industry for technical and economical reasons.
Most of the solutions use a combination of GPS for providing geographic position and digital cellular or satellite technologies for providing communications. The digital cellular or satellite technologies apparatus are called, or can call, to transmit the geographic position of the vehicle. However, the above-mentioned devices, when used in the construction industry, suffer from many drawbacks as explained above.
Firstly, the devices are usually not portable; the devices may therefore not be easily removed and remounted on another vehicle. An installation of the device on the whole fleet of vehicles is therefore required. Usually a cost of 500$ to 1000$ is necessary per vehicle.
Secondly, the devices need an external source of power which require a lengthy setup.
Thirdly, a cellular coverage is not available everywhere on earth, creating therefore dead zones where no information from the device may be available.
A fourth drawback is the fact that satellite communication coverage, as well as a GPS coverage are not available in underground environments or in tunnels.
A fifth drawback is the fact that the cost of a communication using a satellite communication technology is still very high.
The cost to use a cellular technology may also be very high if many vehicles use it, a subscription cost located between 20$ and 50$ per month and per vehicle is necessary.
Finally, “anti-theft” in vehicle is not efficiently enough implemented.
There is therefore a need for a device that will overcome the above-mentioned drawbacks.